Random Warrior Stories
by Burningstrike
Summary: RWS, Random warrior cat stories. From Romance to a fight to any plot or idea given to me. Please read or Pm me a story idea :D Rated M for later chapters and adult themes as suggested
1. TigerXFire

**Disclaimer: Warrior Cats & Characters belong to Erin Hunter, I do not own but please enjoy reading. Thank you**

* * *

Tigerclaw growled under his breath as he trotted ahead of Graypaw and Firepaw being told to test the hunting skills of the two apprentices by Bluestar who was to lazy to do it herself. Like he really wanted to spend time with the kittypet and the kittypet lover.

Slowing his pace he lashed his striped tail for a moment before he turned to face the two apprentices rolling his eyes, "Graypaw, hunt in that direction" He flicked his tail to the left, "Firepaw opposite direction" Tigerclaw hissed out tail twitching to the left. He frowned at them glancing at each other but not separating and doing as told, "Now!" He snarled out angrily causing the two apprentices to bolt.

"Mouse-brains" He sighed out resting his left fore paw on his head for a moment before he took a breath and trotted off to the left to follow Firepaw deciding that it would be a wonderful feeling to see the apprentice fail at hunting. He followed the very fresh scent trail though he had to change his direction not needing to be scented out and ruin watching the apprentice fail.

Pausing when seeing ginger fur Tigerclaw crouched down and slipped underneath a bush, making sure to be very low to the ground not wanting to rustle the leaves. His tail tip twitched a little as he watched Firepaw seemingly stalking something else that he couldn't see.

Watching closely Tigerclaw slowly crawled forward wanting to see what Firepaw was hunting to judge more easily, though he frowned a little when seeing it wasn't any prey but a kittypet that was clearly obvious to Firepaw being right there. Growling under his breath he dug his claws into the ground glaring at both the apprentice and the kittypet holding back the anger to rush forward and teach Firepaw a lesson and that trespassing kittypet but he held back slightly with the fact he wanted to see what Firepaw did in this situation.

"..You're on ThunderClan territory..kittypet, you need to leave..without that mouse" Tigerclaw bit his tongue to stop from stepping out of the bush and scaring away the kittypet that had actually killed a mouse and give it some scars.

"ThunderClan? What's that? Well doesn't matter, this is my mouse so I will not leave without it just so you can eat it" The nerve of the kittypet saying that and not listening but Tigerclaw was a little surprised by seeing Firepaw arch his back and snarl at the kittypet.

"ThunderClan is a fierce clan of wild cats! This mouse belongs to ThunderClan," Firepaw hissed angrily, "You will leave without it or have some wounds and an empty belly! You do not need this mouse"

Tigerclaw flicked his tail a little at Firepaw words impressed by them and how the apprentice was even threatening the kittypet that looked startled. "Your probably just saying that so you can take the mouse!" This kittypet had nerve and Tigerclaw was eager to see Firepaw back up the threat of causing the kittypet wounds.

Shuffling his paws eagerly Tigerclaw smirked at seeing Firepaw lunge at the kittypet with a growl and the fight begun, he stalked out of the bush after a few moments of watching. He thumped his tail against the ground at the short yowls and hisses enjoying the sight of the two battling though his eyes focused on Firepaw who was bleeding from the flank and cheek from lucky blows by the kittypet.

"That's enough!" Tigerclaw snapped out as he charged forward and bit into the kittypet's scruff hard before giving a harsh shake earning a pained screech from the cat. "Get back to your twoleg before you die here" He snarled out sending the beaten kittypet scurrying away yowling out fearful insults.

"Tigerclaw..? Were you watching..?" Firepaw questioned with a breathless ragged tone that made Tigerclaw glance over to check that the apprentice had no serious injures.

"I was, you're lucky I was, couldn't even fight off a kittypet without me having to help you" He scoffed earning a low hiss from Firepaw making him turn to face the other, "Look at you.." Tigerclaw breathed out with a shake of his head though his gaze wondered over Firepaw's small form, tail lashing a little.

"I was fighting him off! I was even winning before you jumped in" Firepaw protested sharply scowling, "He only got in a few lucky blows, I did worse to him" He grumbled out heavily slumping his shoulders.

"Let me see your cheek" Tigerclaw growled out flicking his ears backwards waiting for the apprentice to obey. He sniffed Firepaw's bloody cheek when the others head was tilted up and gave a soft growl at the strong mixed of blood and Firepaw's scent mixing well together.

"..You think it'll scar?" Firepaw asked softly making Tigerclaw snap out of a daze he didn't know he was in, "My flank feelings like it's on fire.." He mumbled out lightly.

"Get over it" Tigerclaw scoffed out sharply before he gave a rough lick to Firepaw's bloody cheek and stepped forward knocking the stunned apprentice over. He moved the apprentice to be on his belly, "Don't move Firepaw" He growled out lowly when Firepaw started to struggle to get away from him.

"What are you doing Tigerclaw?" Firepaw rasped out ears flat to his head.

"Shut up" Tigerclaw ordered sharply as he pressed his belly down against Firepaw's spine and started to grind himself against the smaller toms back while digging his claws into the ground beside the apprentice head to make sure the other couldn't dart away.

"..W..What are you doing..?"

"Told you to shut up Firepaw" Tigerclaw snarled out biting into the apprentice scruff and pulling to quiet the smaller tom as he groaned into Firepaw's fur as he started to rut against the soft body underneath him.

**********  
Tigerclaw lashed his tail as he groomed his stomach while glancing over at Firepaw who was doing the same but looked far more uncomfortable, "What just happened will not be spoken of Firepaw," He stated firmly as he finished up cleaning his fur. "Understand?"

"...Yes" Firepaw said weakly giving a few more licks to his lower spine and flank before stopping and shuffling his paws ducking his head.

"Good, continue hunting when the sun is down come back to camp. If I find out you spoke of what happened I'll see that you end up like the kittypet you chased off" Tigerclaw stated firmly before he got to his paws and trotted away sniffing the air for a trace of Graypaw's scent.

* * *

Burningstrike: I take request for stories so pm me with the info if you want a story done with warrior cats. I can do neko, human, or just cats and any idea you have for the Warrior Cats, your oc's or oc's with Warrior Cats!


	2. JayXHolly

This is a request: jayfeather444 A JayXHolly

*****Disclaimer*** Warrior Cats belong to Erin Hunter, Characters belongs to Erin Hunter as well.**  
I haven't kept up the with books so it's a very random scene

_**PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE CATS HAVING SEX OR RAPE!**_

* * *

Jayfeather lashed his tail, shoulders slumped as he listened to his sister voice. He missed hearing it so much over the moons he thought the tunnels had killed her. Why hadn't she come back sooner? Why would she come back now of all times?

"Hey, Jayfeather" Hollyleaf called, he could tell she was smiling. Her tone was happy and he hated that, she shouldn't be so happy that she had abandoned the clan for moons.

"What?" Jayfether grunted out tilting his head towards where Hollyleaf was seated making sure his blinded gaze rested on her form hoping it caused her discomfort like it did almost everyone else.

"You should use a kinder tone but I want to talk to you.." Hollyleaf meowed out, tone so light it made his fur along his spine bristle in annoyance.

"About what..?" He sighed out unable to stop the defeat in his voice removing his gaze and shuffling his paws to get up since whenever Hollyleaf or Lionblaze wished to talk to him it wasn't for the clan to hear. Nothing would change that it seemed.

"Tell you once we're out of camp" Hollyleaf replied before Jayfeather whiskers twitched at the brush of fur against his nose almost when his sister walked by.

Following after her he took even breathes to make sure he stand behind her and matched her paw steps so he wouldn't trip over something since Hollyleaf would take him to the small meeting place that was used for the three of them to talk in almost private.

"..You forgive me for what I've done right..?" Hollyleaf stated surprising Jayfeather a little having thought she'll bring up something so different.

"..Of course I do..though you've left me and Lionblaze to take the blaze of everyone knowing we're half clanners" Jayfeather meowed out since that's what

Hollyleaf had done in a way and that was enough to cause anger he didn't know he had well up.  
He hoped Hollyleaf had flinched but he only heard a sharp intake of air, "I..I never meant to do that" She whispered out making Jayfeather sigh heavily.

"You might not have but it happened..if that's all you wanted to talk about it was a waste of my time" Jayfeather grunted out turning and trotting back towards camp before deciding he should spend some time collecting herbs he needed to stock up on.

It was surprising how easy everyone accepted Hollyleaf back and things looked a little better but there was always a dark cloud hovering somewhere. Jayfeather would have thought someone would have had more of a fight with this but he was hating himself for being that someone who was having a problem with Hollyleaf being back.

Lionblaze was even being a better brother than him with spending time with Hollyleaf and making the effort to re-connect with her. Sighing he shuffled the herbs at his paws neatly putting them together and gently picking them up to put them away before he exited the den.

It was a rare lazy day for ThunderClan, sun was nice and the fresh kill pile pretty much filled. No problems on the borders from what he knew. But Jayfeather couldn't find it in him to even feel happy or enjoy the day.

Sighing once again he perked his ears to take in the surroundings and what everyone was doing. His ears turning to the left when hearing Hollyleaf's voice and with a frown at how much he focused on his sister whenever he was out of the medicine cat den.

Jayfeather lifted a paw to wipe at his face flicking his ears back to stop from listening to Hollyleaf talk about some battle that happened when they all were apprentices to the kits it seemed.

He got to his paws deciding to go hunt down a few herbs while just relaxing with a walk through the forest, he didn't always need to be in camp anyway with Leafpool knowing everything still and craving to be useful.

Exiting camp Jayfeather headed in a random direction though making sure to take sure steps and sniff around for any familiar smelling herbs. Tail twitching when he picked up a weird smell that was like a mix of catmint and dandelion and those two plants normally did not grow together.

Jayfeather followed the mixed scent slowly a little on edge on why those two scents were together. He stopped and lightly pressed a fore paw forward to test the ground and feel around his surroundings, a frown settled on his muzzle at the feel of familiar dandelion petals and leaves of catmint.

Had a cat grown these two plants together? Why and who would ever do that? Jayfeather leaned down to sniff the growing plants testing them and finding they were quite healthy and didn't feel nor smell rotten. Maybe it was StarClan doing as a warning for even more danger?

Jayfeather swayed and flopped to his side without warning, his breath coming in sharp intakes. Thrashing in horror as his vision lightened from blackness to pure white he closed them scared of the burning white and that he was dying.

"..Looks like you found something you shouldn't have Jayfeather" A gentle voice purred out making Jayfeather jump and slumped at being able to see meaning either he was dead or dreaming, "You're not dead, but you've reacted to these's plants in a terrible way" The voice continued with a sigh.

"Who are you? I never reacted to them like that before!" Jayfeather called out glancing around wildly for the cat that was speaking. "Where are you? What happened to me?" He questioned angrily whipping around a few times lips curled back at there being nothing but shaded whiteness.

"Who am I? I'm a friendly starry cat" The voice soothed with laughter, "I can't let you see me Jayfeather, I told you you reacted badly to the plants. But for you I'll change the effects and you can give them to Hollyleaf and let her feel your anger," The voice stated happily, "Doesn't that sound fun?"

Jayfeather made a face ears flat to his head, "You can not change the effects of herbs to fit your needs. What StarClan cat are you?" He questioned frowning sharply.

"I'm fitting them to your needs but to late now, I'll just have them show you how to make your sister pay for leaving you to face your clan mates alone, deal with them questioning your loyalty" The voice hissed out, "All that anger will be released and things will work out much better for you Jayfeather, say hello to you sister" It sneered out sweetly as his vision swamped black once more and he jerked to his paws.

"Jayfeather! Thank StarClan! I was so worried you wouldn't wake up" Hollyleaf's voice made Jayfeather flinch as he shuddered and took deep breathes his lungs screaming for air. "You weren't breathing when I found you.." She whispered out softly a few mouse lengths in front of him.

"...You followed me?" He rasped out once he was sure his lungs wouldn't kill him for speaking, "The..catmint and dandelions..they don't bother you?" Jayfeather questioned quickly ears twitching.

"I didn't mean to follow you..I just wanted to talk..and of course not" Hollyleaf replied confusion filling her voice.

"..M..Maybe I just passed out.." Jayfeather breathed out relaxing slightly before his nose twitched at the scent that came from Hollyleaf, "Why do you smell..like that?" He asked ears twitching again.

"Smell like what? The herbs?" Hollyleaf asked back making Jayfeather lash his tail because that was not what she smelt like. Even he didn't know what she smelt like but it was actually driving him crazy and making his spine fur bristle with a strange urge.

Jayfeather tilted his head upwards for a moment before he shifted himself and grumbled at his mind leaving him for answers but that urge came clearer to him about what it was. He sucked in a surprised breath making Hollyleaf ask him what was wrong and if he felt sick again.

"I'm fine!" Jayfeather snapped angrily before he lunged forward knocking Hollyleaf off her paws and on her side. He tilted his head thinking her would be cuffed or swatted at but his sister did nothing but breath heavily underneath him.

"You're angry at me and you should have told me than lie to me that you're okay with everything that I did" Hollyleaf meowed out making him frowning and lash his tail slightly because that was mostly the truth but at the moment he didn't want to talk to her.

Jayfeather shook his head while he tried to turn Hollyleaf over and with a little force he was able to and got a worried noise from his sister when he bit into her scruff, his tail lashing behind him as he jerked his hips forward.

"W-Wha-Jayfeather!" Hollyleaf yelped out voice low with her scruff being pulled by her brother. "What are you doing!?" She got out before giving a pained yowl when Jayfeather shoved his arousal inside of her.

Biting down more on Hollyleaf's scruff Jayfeather ignored her and flattened his ears before he started to roughly hump himself forward with a low rumbling growl escaping his throat. His fur puffed out and he pressed himself harder down on his sister who was sobbing softly.

Jayfeather clenched his jaw at how wonderful this felt and he tried to hump and jerk his hips harder against Hollyleaf's hind quarters blocking out the noises from her when he was able to go faster and something built up in his stomach making him shudder.

Releasing his sister's scruff he flopped back short breathes escaping him, his head felt light. Jayfeather sniffed the air gently sighing happily since that smell was gone though he blinked a bit when the scent of blood reached his nose.

"Hollyleaf?" He meowed out softly ears twitching a little before he stumbled to the side at before smacked across the cheek by his sister, "What was that for?" He snapped out quickly frowning sharply before he grunted as he was smacked harder on the shoulder with claws.

"H..How could you do that Jayfeather?" Hollyleaf sobbed out making him frown more since he hadn't done anything wrong besides just given in to that smell, "T-That hurt and..and how could you!?" She hissed out before running off.

Jayfeather thumped his tail against the ground for a moment before he quickly groomed himself and hurried to follow after Hollyleaf needing to get back to camp before her.

_"Well done Jayfeather..."_

* * *

Burningstrike: Thank you for reading


End file.
